Work Day
by demondog-alchemist
Summary: This is an origional fiction done about my character Jin and a friend of mine's character, Ashley. What happens when Jin is forced to work at his job with a bursting bladder? one-shot, yaoi. omorashi/watersports


Jin sighed softly as he got out of his rather beaten-up black car, brushing some stray flyaways of hair behind his ear as he slammed the door shut with his hip. His snow-white hair was pulled back into a semi-controlled ponytail for the day ahead; he knew people were going to ask about it, but he'd promised Ashley he'd keep it white for a while to see how it went over, and damned if he couldn't lie to the boy. Still, it didn't stop him from wearing head-to-toe black, even on days when he had to go to work, such as today.

He hadn't yet told Ashley where he worked; it was quite an odd job for somebody like him to have. Most people would suspect the usually rather dark boy of working in a music store. A tattoo parlor. A gothic boutique. ianywhere/i other than where he actually worked.

He grunted as he let himself the brightly lit flower shop, greeted by cool air and the babbling of a small display water fountain, along with the fresh smell of many different flowers. Bright flowers, darker flowers, sweet-smelling flowers and plastic flowers. The room was very brightly lit to show them off, and just being inside smelled heavenly. There were also smaller, non-flower items farther back in the store; incense-burners, candles, small knick-knacks for around the home, wedding magazines….. It was true; the quiet, normally reserved boy worked in a small flower shop slightly off the center of town. He didn't talk about it much, because he didn't think it suited him. Although, with his now soft white hair, he looked a little more in place among the sometimes exotic, always brightly colored flowers. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy working here, either. He was very good at his job, and even occasionally took flowers home to plant outside. (Never inside the house; that would be far too obvious. On top of that, beer bottles and fresh-picked roses don't go too well together.)

He let a wary smile spread over his handsome face as he made his way behind the counter of the small shop, taking a deep drink of the black coffee he held in his hand. There was no way he'd get up early in the morning at all if he didn't have coffee, no way at all. The lazy boy had been known to stay up well past five a.m. and sleep well past three in the afternoon. Without a burst of coffee he'd be flat on his face all day.

"New shipment's here…." He muttered softly to himself, eyeing the cardboard boxes on the floor that held the new flowers he had ordered. He easily picked up a sharp cutting knife and cut the bands that held the boxes together, moving the top of the box to the trash pile easily so he could look at the flowers inside. They were mostly ordinary flowers; daisies, chrysanthemums, and roses. Lots and lots of roses. One would think they wouldn't be a big seller in the dead of summer, but Jin forced himself to remember that many people had birthdays around this time of year. He idly wondered of Ashley's birthday was coming up as he cut the cardboard dividers away from the delicate flowers with a pair of scissors, finding himself staring at one of the roses in his hand for a moment. i I wonder if Ashley would like roses…./i he found himself musing until he heard the front door jingle open, causing him to jump just slightly and cut his thumb on one of the pretty flower's thorns.

He had to bite his lip to not swear loudly and scare away the potential customer. Who was in here so damn early for flowers, anyway? School hadn't even started yet, for God's sake! It was six in the morning! Nonetheless, he put on a slight smile as he moved behind the desk to greet the person who entered. To his surprise, it was a boy. And he seemed to be a high-school student, from the look of it. He had wide blue eyes that scanned over a few of the items in the shop, biting his lower lip nervously as he fidgeted with a strand of his bright blonde hair, occasionally pulling at his soft, baby-blue shirt that clung to his slender frame.

"Can I help you?" Jin called to the boy curiously, wondering if he intended to buy anything at all. He looked a bit too wishy-washy to actually buy a girl flowers…..

"O-oh!" he squeaked softly, jumping in his skin as he turned wide blue eyes to Jin, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he smiled shyly, seeing the boy for the first time. For all his worrying, he didn't seem to think it was strange that Jin had white hair and vivid red eyes, which made the albino like him despite himself. "I-I….I was…..I was looking for some flowers I could give my….uhm….." he seemed to be fumbling for the right words, or not sure what to call the person he was shopping for. Jin did his best not to chuckle at the strange blonde, casually taking a sip of his coffee as his customer swallowed. "S-some flowers for my boyfriend." He managed to whisper, a red blush on his cheeks.

Jin's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected answer; a genuine, kind smile spreading over his lips. "Your boyfriend, huh? Do you know what kind of flowers you had in mind?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as his own red orbs scanned over the flowers on display, glancing over his shoulder at the roses he'd yet to cut and put in water. They could wait for now, but they'd need water soon…. "I have some roses in the back, but that's kinda cliché….."

"N-no, he wouldn't want roses." He mumbled, shaking his head slightly before walking closer to the counter, looking up at Jin, who was a good head taller than him. "He's not that…well, he's….different. I want something that suits him, you know? Something sweet…..and simple, but complex if you look at it hard enough…..and s-something beautiful….." he bit his bottom lip hard, looking away. "I sound ridiculous." He whispered, thinking about turning around and leaving. Jin couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face; this boy was so open. It was rare to see something like that, these days. He wondered briefly who the boy was talking about; he sounded like a great person.

"Well, don't leave before I make it." He chuckled lightly at the boy, who jumped slightly as if he'd been caught. He nearly casually asked the name of the blonde's 'boyfriend', but caught himself first. He wouldn't pry into the boy's life like that. "Something small okay? I don't want to drain your wallet, after all." He murmured thoughtfully, smiling. The blonde nodded rapidly. "Alright, I've got an idea. Just give me a second." He murmured, stepping out from behind his counter and slowly taking another deep drink of his coffee, making a displeased face when a loud slurp told him he was out already.

"Knew I should've splurged on a venti." He muttered to his pitiful grande cup, tossing it into a trash can in the back. As he roamed around the front, he grabbed a few lily stems and held them together before moving to the back to grab some greens for the slight bouquet. He laid the greens out first, to give the gift volume and fill out the paper it was going to be in, before carefully arranging the lilies until they looked just right. A ring of tiger lilies around the edges to show his outer shell, and one white lily in the center to represent his core. He felt like he had a cavity just staring at the thing, and knew instantly the small blonde would love it.

When he walked back to the counter to show the blonde, his eyes lit up immediately and he nearly swooned. "N-no way….that's…p-p….." he bit his lower lip to stop any further stuttering, running his fingertips over the soft petals. Jin grinned, gingerly setting it on the table. "Want a card to go with it?" he murmured, grabbing one easily and pulling a pencil out of the rack to his right. "They're free, anyway, so you might as well take it." He added with a smirk when the boy started to protest, met with only a meek smile and a nod.

"P-please put Love Kero on it….." he murmured nervously, cheeks flushing again as he stared fixedly on the card, avoiding Jin's eyes.

"No prob." He said happily, writing the words on the inside of the card in a neat cursive scrawl before closing it and putting it inside the envelope. "To whom?" he added, looking at the blank front of the card and twirling the pencil expertly between slender fingers.

"Ryan." He said with a soft smile and a slight shine in his eye, twirling a strand o his soft blonde hair.

Jin nearly gagged.

He disguised it as a cough easily enough; dissolving into a coughing fit not long after, but the very name had sent a shiver down his spine. The boy-Kero-looked at him with wide, worried eyes as he assured the boy he'd gotten something in his throat and that he wasn't going to die.

iRyan?/i

There was no way it was THAT Ryan, however. He was nothing like what Kero had described. Sweet, beautiful, kind….that bastard wasn't any of those things! It must be a different boy. He doubted ithat/i Ryan would spend time with such a sweet boy anyway; he wasn't his type at all. Too caring and loving and such. He didn't need support like that, so he wouldn't put up with it. Nonetheless, the thought that he'd just made a bouquet for his enemy made his skin crawl.

Still, he forced himself to smile for Kero and gently hand him the flowers, ringing up his purchase and wishing him a good day. "I hope he likes his flowers." He called after the boy as he turned to leave. "And come again!"

He slumped slightly once the boy left, a hand over his nauseous stomach. THAT had not been what he wanted to wake up to. The very name made his skin feel like it was covered with worms. He sighed, shaking his head to clear the thought as he went back to cutting flowers. It was fairly routine, and his favorite thing to do in the shop; get the flowers out, pull a nice, sparkling clean vase from the back, chop the bottoms off the flowers so they could pull water, and fill the vase with water from the tap.

Watch the water swish around in the vase. Listen to the sound of the water hiss into the vase. Listen to the dribbling sound coming from the fountain next to the desk. Feel the warmish water against his hands as he washed some of the dirty vases out.

Jin winced slightly as he felt a semi-urgent stab in his lower abdomen, telling him all too clearly how badly he had to go. He hadn't had a large amount of coffee this morning, but that was for a reason. Coffee went through him faster than anything else, and made his cast-iron bladder feel twice as full as any other liquid. If he didn't desperately need it to wake his lazy ass up, he'd never touch the damn stuff. But he did, and now he was in this situation. And, being the only one in the store currently, he couldn't leave the front to relieve himself in the back.

He sighed testily once he'd finished cutting and putting all the new flowers into bowls, moving them into the display area. Moving back and forth had helped his condition somewhat, but now that it was finished the boy had nothing to do. He tugged uneasily on his white hair as he stood idly behind the counter, the rushing of the fountain directly next to him making it so, so much worse. At least the tight, constricting fabric of his skinny black jeans against his member helped, but that also meant they were extra constricting around his bladder. His hips gave an involuntary wriggle as he shuddered, wishing he had something to do. No customers had come in for a long while now….perhaps it was safe to dive to the restroom quickly…..

Just as the thought entered his brain it was stomped on by a certain woman's high-heeled pump. A certain woman Jin happened to loathe, as a matter of fact. On a good day. The woman had long, platinum blonde hair and lips the shade of a fire truck, accompanied with heavy makeup and outlandish, over-the-top clothing. She was his current bride-to-be that he was working with to plan her wedding, and she was an hour early for her appointment.

"Good, you're here." She said easily, as if had he not been, he'd have been inconveniencing her. "I know we were scheduled for a different time, but I thought of an urgent question I had to ask you now. Please, come sit with me." He said quickly and snippily, gesturing to a couch he kept off to the side of the store for such meetings, where he could talk comfortably with his customers or future brides. The only thing was, with or without this horrid woman, this would not be a comfortable meeting. His bladder was getting angrier and angrier with him, the longer he ignored it. He forced a smile on his face for the woman.

"Alright, Miss Stap." He said through half-gritted teeth. If anyone deserved the term 'bridezilla' it was this woman. She felt the need to talk with him about i every. Little. Thing. /I that had to do with her wedding. Things he had absolutely nothing to do with. She also had an annoying habit of thinking it was perfectly alright to call him in his off-time and ask tiny details about things he knew nothing about. On top of all of that, there was no point in her questions in the first place, because she never listened to him, and always used what she herself chose. She sent him a glance as an afterthought, wrinkling her (by now, third) nose.

"What've you done to your hair, boy? It looks ridiculous." She muttered, sauntering over to the couch and plopping herself down with a disdainful look at Jin. He made a motion to wring her neck behind her back.

"Just thought I'd try out a new look is all. Now, about your wedding…." He mused, trying to get off the topic so he wouldn't actually hurt her. Making his way over to the couch was hard enough, but the soft, plush furniture provided no support, nothing firm to press his poor legs against. And he could still hear the damned fountain, dribbling away. iwhy the hell did I ever buy the damned thing? Ambiance my ass./i he thought angrily as he crossed his legs much like the woman beside him, squeezing his thighs desperately and feeling his poor member squeezed tightly between his thighs.

"So, what was this dire question you wanted to ask?" he asked levelly, sighing as he dug his nails slightly into his jeaned thigh, wanting more than anything to hold himself. Damned coffee. Damned fountain.

She looked snottily at the way he was sitting, saying 'why are you mimicking me' with her eyes but keeping her lips tightly pursed.

"The wine, obviously." She snapped, as if she'd mentioned it countless times before. Jin just stared at her levelly.

"The wine." He repeated in a deadpan, not wanting to even think about liquids at the moment.

"Yes, the wine!" she snapped louder, heavily painted lips in a very disgruntled position. He wanted to slap the woman across the face so hard…..

"I'm a florist and interior designer. I can't advise you on the damn wine." He snapped angrily, causing a shocked look to spread over the woman's face as she floundered. As much as he wanted to revel in that look, save it in a personal memory bank and lock it away, he couldn't focus on it right now. During his outburst, a dribble had escaped him. No, not a dribble, more like a spurt. Nearly an unstoppable stream. It was so much harder to hold it when he was angry….the warm, wet urine seeping between his slender thighs easily, nearly making his groin burn as he struggled not to let out any noise. It felt so good. God damn, if felt so fucking good. But at the same time, it felt very, very bad. It had been a big spurt. Such a big spurt. He nearly hadn't been able to stop….the warm liquid ran down his legs, and all he could think of then and there was thank God he'd worn black pants. Thank God, thank God. Otherwise, there would be a very obvious stain there right now.

But he still had so much to go. So, so much…. He knew he hadn't gone before work today because there hadn't been much time and he nearly never went in the morning. But when had he gone before going to bed? Sometime around five 'o clock? That was bad. Bad bad bad. He squeezed his legs together desperately, rubbing his member slowly back and forth inside his pants with his thighs, slowly making himself harder and harder….

The woman was still sitting there, looking at him with a mixture of shock and rage, her obnoxiously long nails digging into her palms as her hands shook.

"Fine, you little brat! See if I ever come here again!" she spat at him angrily, getting to her feet and nearly pushing him aside so she could storm out of the building. igood riddance…./i Jin thought bitterly, watching her leave. He didn't notice his slender, small boyfriend silently enter the shop as the outraged bridezilla stormed past him.

Ashley had heard about the small shop numerous times, and the thought made him smile. He really liked flowers, and was thinking about buying some for Jin. But, when he saw the familiar white hair seated not far away, his shock overruled his desire to buy flowers for his boyfriend.

Now was the bad part; he knew he couldn't get up. No way in hell could he get to his feel without having a flood. And he was pretty sure even if he did get to his feet, and manage to get a step or two before the waterworks began, there would be a rather noticeable wet spot on the couch where he had sat, which he wouldn't be able to explain to customers. He swore colorfully; a habit of his when he was aggravated. He just wanted to let go. Letting go would feel so good….. He wanted….needed that relief…..

"Jin?" came the soft, melodic voice of the boy he had come to love. He jerked quickly, another spurt making a soft, barely audible moan leave his lips as the new warmth pressed between his thighs, dribbling out slowly. Ashley recognized the look on his face by now; the panic in hi ruby eyes that signified the dam on his cast-iron bladder was breaking down rapidly. It made the long-haired boy's face flush brightly with lust as he watched Jin squirm, but he still felt bad….

"You have to…..you have to get up. You owner will make you pay for the couch…." He whispered softly, as if afraid someone was going to walk out of the back room and punish his Jin. Jin merely snorted in the best facsimile of amusement he could muster.

"I'm the owner." He muttered, loud enough for Ashley to hear. The boy's eyes widened in shock until he saw Jin wince, another painful contraction from his bladder telling him he was about to let go. "Ash, I can't get up." He hissed through his teeth, pale cheeks flushed with humiliation. Ashley shook his head in dismay, biting his lower lip gently. "I can help you, hang on Jin." He whispered, amazed his boyfriend was still so incredibly stubborn….never asking for help….it made him smile softly though, because he knew Jin knew he was always there to help, even If he didn't ask.

Ashley darted a very quick glance to the door to make sure nobody was outside. There wasn't even a pedestrian out at the moment, and he gave a soft sigh of relief before he bent down slightly, easily and gently pressing his small, soft hand between Jin's legs, fingers tracing the outline of the albino's hard member through the fabric and finding the head, carefully moving his thumb to cover it. The boy shivered in silent delight at the quiet squelching sound the wet fabric made against his hand, and the feeling of the warm liquid against his palm. "It's okay, Jin…." He whispered softly into the desperate male's ear, making him let out a slightly constricted breath as he tried to ease himself to his feet. Ashley held him firmly, walking with him until they were behind the counter and Jin relaxed considerably. It felt much better to be out o the public eye.

"Where's the bathroom?" Ashley whispered into his ear, his voice slightly husky from the unspoken arousal the long-haired boy felt. Jin nodded feebly to the door in the back with a slight smile, loving his boyfriend more and more. Together, the two of them hurried Jin into the shop's small, quaint restroom. It was very clean, and well-kept for being owned by a man who couldn't keep his own home clean to save his soul. Jin gave Ashley a chaste kiss on the lips as a thank-you before hurrying to the toilet, yanking firmly at the zipper on his pants. To his utter horror, it wouldn't budge. Not an inch.

"No way….." he muttered helplessly, tugging on it again hard as Ashley watched with wide eyes, his heart pounding as he guessed what had gone wrong. "Jin….." he murmured softly, slowly moving closer to him. Jin gave another frantic tug, letting out a nearly primal growl. "No fucking way." He yelled, making Ashley wince softly. Nonetheless, he continued advancing on Jin until he was directly behind him, slowly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing his cheek to his back, quivering with pleasure at the scenario.

"Jin….It's okay…..let go." He whispered softly, slightly unsure of himself but continuing regardless, moving one hand to cup the front of the white-haired boy's tight black jeans, the other resting just above his bladder. "I want to feel you…. I want to feel it against me, Jin. Nobody will know….trust me." He whispered softly, already having a plan as he pressed lightly on Jin's distended stomach.

Jin let out a deep moan of protest as his body shivered, happily complying with Ashley's request. There was no way he could hold it anymore…..and it felt so good to relax the muscles that had been tense for so long…. "Ashley…." He throatily moaned the name, pleasure coursing through him as he felt torrents of warm urine wash over the hand that was cupped against him, running down his legs to patter against the tile floor. Ashley let out a soft moan as well at the feeling, pressing firmly against Jin to absorb all the other's urine he could.

When Jin finally began to dribble, he nearly collapsed. Being so desperate….at work, in front of people, in front of iAshley/i…. It had been so orgasmic. He nearly couldn't believe it. "I can't go out there looking like this…." He whispered softly, nuzzling against Ashley's soft, long black locks as he held the boy's slender body close. Ashley reached up to idly run his slender fingers through Jin's powder white locks,, taking the ponytail out gently and smiling as the hair fell down around his shoulders.

"You can stay here and I'll run home and grab you some more pants. If anyone comes in, say you hurt your foot and can't come out from behind the counter." The slender, feminine boy smiled softly, tucking silky black hair behind his ear. "You can change in here while I stand in front when I get back." Jin nodded slightly, gently resting his hands on Ashley's hips and pulling him close to him. "You're so smart….i love you." He whispered softly before gently pulling Ashley against his wet groin, eliciting a soft, gasped moan. "When we get home tonight, I'm going to have some flowers and a very nice surprise for you." He purred into the boy's ear with a smirk.


End file.
